La fin d'une histoire et le début d'une nouvelle
by NCISLA95
Summary: Une enquête sur son père et Kensi mène son enquête seule mais ou sa va-t-elle la mener, Deeks son partenaire sera quand même la pour la soutenir(je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés ..)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde voilà une autre histoire mais avec plusieurs chapitres cette fois

La série NCIS Los Angeles ne m'appartient pas les personnages non plus sauf certain mais l'histoire m'appartient on se retrouve en bas :)

Kensi arriva au bureau de pas très bonne humeur , elle jeta littéralement son sac sur son bureau elle s'assit et ouvrit son ordinateur pour faire des recherches Depuis leurs bureaux les agents Callen, Hanna et Deeks avaient suivit la scène , il regardaient l'agent Blye bizarrement

Kensi: Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Callen: Calme toi Kenz' et dis nous ce qu'il ne va pas

Kens: tout va bien merci de vous en inquiétez!

Un sifflement strident retenti , Eric voyait bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas

Eric: euuh désolé de vous déranger mais on a une enquête. Et elle est assez urgente.

Tous: on arrivent!

Hetty: Mlle Blye pouvez venir me voir s'il vous plait!

Kensi: j'arrive Hetty.

Dans le bureau d'Hetty.

Hetty: asseyez vous Mlle Blye.

K: merci Hetty, euh en quoi puis-je vous être utile.

H: écoutez , si je vous ai appelée c'est par rapport à l'enquête. Je sais se qu'il vous est arrivé après la mort de votre père et je veux que vous sachiez que si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide...

Les gars redescende.

Kensi se leva énervée.

K: écoutez Hetty que vous vous mêliez des affaires des autres ok mais pas les miennes, je vous interdit de parler de cette affaire à quiconque! je sais très bien qu'il est revenu mais cette affaire c'est la mienne! c'est à moi et moi seule de le retrouver et de lui faire la peau. Alors mettez les en dehors de cette affaire, je vous en suplie Hetty.

H: Mlle Blye je ne pense pas que se soit une ... . Hetty se fit couper la parole pas Kensi.

K: très bien alors ne comptez plus sur moi! gardez les sur cette affaires mais ne me mettez pas des battons dans les roues, je vous préviens! Kensi déposa sa plaque et son arme sur le bureau d'Hetty.

Les gars en étaient réstés bouche-bée, Deeks regarda Kensi partir il essaya de la rattraper mais elle le regarda d'un regard à en glacer le sang.

K: lache moi tout de suite Deeks! au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis de très mauvaise humeur alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer ce que tu as entre les jambes lâche moi immédiatement!

Deeks la lâcha et la regarda partir...

J'espère que sa vous a plus j'accepte tout genre de commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis des conseilles etc merci bisous :) .


	2. Chapter 2

La série NCIS Los Angeles ne m'appartient pas les personnages non plus sauf certain mais l'histoire m'appartient on se retrouve en bas :)

**"il faut que je retrouve se sal*pard! je sais pas comment je vais faire bon certes je suis un bon agent avec des ressources Callen me le dit toujours mais la toute seule ça-va être complexe." se dit Kensi, elle était chez elle devant son ordinateur entrain de chercher l'adresse d'un certain Patrick Freemantel. Cet homme elle le connaissait très bien oui très très bien même elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait et ou il habitait tout ce qu'elle connaissait c'était son visage et son anatomie oui elle la connaissait très bien car quand elle avait 16 ans cet homme oui oui celui la il la violée.**

**C'était pendant un soir d'été 1 ans après la mort de son père Kensi avait grandi elle rentrait de cours il faisait chaud et elle était habillée légèrement comme il faisait chaud surtout à cette époque de l'année à LA. Il l'a suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entraine dans une ruelle sombre et la il a commencé à la toucher... enfin bref on va passer les détails ^^.**

**Elle fini enfin par trouver l'adresse 4550 Warren Street, va chercher son arme personnel planquée dans ses sous-vetements (bah quoi chacun sa planque ^^). Elle se met donc en route.**

**(pdv Kensi) Bon faut que je fasse vite avant que les gars n'arrivent et m'embarque avec eux. Je toque et attend une réponse, mais prends donc mes pinces à cheveux et crochète la sérrure. je sors mon arme et fouille une fois arrivée dans la chambre je me stop net! Je vois des tas de photos de moi d'il y a plusieurs années et de maintenant ainsi qu'une photo des gars d'Hetty et Nell.**

**K:si je te trouve sal*pard je te fais la peau je te jure!**

**je chercha des adresses des choses qui puissent m'indiquer ou il à put aller, ou il est. Quand j'entends des voix-Sam: quelqu'un est rentré ici. Callen: oui et je pense que c'est Kensi. "Mince mince il faut que je sorte vit"e je recopia une adresse a la va vite sur mon bras. Je regarde autour de moi quand j'entends des pas se rapprocher "ha sa c'est Sam" je vois une fenêtre l'ouvre et saute "aie sa fait mal " je cours jusqu'à ma voiture et démarre en trombe Deeks et Callen court puis s'arrête quand je tourne à gauche.**

**(pdv Deeks) "Mais où est-ce qu'elle va?"**

**S:(en arrivant avec son arme et en courant) j'ai loupé quoi? demanda t-il à Callen et Deeks.**

**C:Kensi vient de partir en trombe.**

**S:ha, bon en tout cas il faut que vous veniez voir sa!**

**En arrivant dans la chambre." Ooooh mon Dieu! que des photos de Kensi, oh une photos de nous!"**

**D: mais que lui veux se malade?!**

**C:Deeks se gars est un violeur! Alors au cas ou tu n'aurait pas compris se sal**pard à violé Kensi!**

**D:... " je vais le buter se mec!"**

**Ils fouillent ,**

**C:les gars j'ai une adresse!**

**Ils partent a l'adresse :9656 Turquoise Street . il y arrivent et découvre la voiture de Kensi.**

**En entrant il y vire un vrai champ de bataille... des marres de sang, des trous de balles dans les mur, et plusieurs cadavres, dont un qui est celui d'une jeune femme brune**

**D:Kensi! Oh mon Dieu...**

**Kensi était debout avec un couteau de cuisine pleins de sang à la main. Elle faisait la grimace et avait l'autre main sur le ventre, Deeks courra vers elle.**

**D:Kensi qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as mal où?**

**C:Il c'est passé quoi ici? Kensi répond nous, tu vas bien?**

**Kensi:... Je...euh. Elle s'écroula par terre. Deeks la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol, G et Sam coururent vers eux, G appela Eric.**

**C:Eric appel tout de suite une ambulance Kensi est gravement blessée! Et il y a des morts , c'est une vrai boucherie ici...**

**Eric: j'appel tout de suite!**

**Eric appela l'ambulance et la morgue**

**Deeks était penché au dessus de Kensi il était entrain d'essayer de la réanimer , elle venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque et elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent en courant. Quand Deeks les vue il leur dit qu'elle ne respirait plus.**

**D: elle ne respire plus! aider la s'il vous plait! sauvez la!**

**Ambulancier: on va la sauver ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**C: Deeks viens!**

**Deeks s'éloigna se sa partenaire pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Il passa à côté des cadavres. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, elle était étalée par terre elle avait des talons noire et un tailleur gris, elle ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à Kensi, il tourna la tête et regarda les ambulancier entrain de s'acharner à réanimer l'agent Blye quand tout à coup un des ambulancier ce leva et regarda Deeks. Deeks avait les larmes aux yeux il revit tout les moments avec sa partenaire "j'aurais du lui dire que je l'aime j'aurais du lui dire avant ..., je suis trop con!" l'ambulancier avait un grand sourire, Marty eu une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.**

**Ambulancier: Votre amie a perdu énormément de sang, mais elle va s'en sortir, elle devra avoir une transfusion et se faire opérer. Mais elle va s'en sortir, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**D: il prit l'ambulancier dans ses bras. Merci beaucoup merci beaucoup.**

**Il relâcha l'ambulancier quand il entendit des rires qui provenait de derrière -Callen et Sam- les ambulanciers enmenèrent Kensi à l'hôpital et Deeks les suivit.**

**C: appel nous quand elle sortira du bloc et quand elle sera réveillée, on viendra.**

**D: okai!**

**S: il est amoureux j'en suis sur.**

J'espère que sa vous a plus j'accepte tout genre de commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis des conseilles etc merci bisous :) .


	3. Chapter 3 dernier chapitre

Callen et Sam étaient entrain de prendre des photos de la scène de crime.

C: bon on boucle le périmètre et on rentre à l'OSP. On fait des recherches sur les victimes.

Sam et Callen partent.

A l'OSP Callen et Sam donnent les photos à Nell et Eric.

Eric: alors je lance la reconnaissance facial et bingo nous avons 3 résultats

S:qui sont?

N: Jamie Brown elle avait 27 ans et elle travaillait à l'université "CALIFORNIA INSTITUTE OF THE ARTS" et était professeure de danse.

S: elle ressemble énormément à Kensi.

C:oui c'est trop bizarre.

E: oui bref, l'autre victime s'appel Aden Hudson 45 ans au chômage au dernière nouvelle ex traficans et il eu une peine de 6 ans, il a été relâché pour bonne conduite au bout de 3 ans. Et pour finir Blaze Wallace 35 ans vendeur dans une épicerie et il n'a rien d'autre sur son casier.

C: bon on va voir le liens qu'ils on dans cette histoire de viols.

A l'hôpital Deeks attend toujours que Kensi sorte du bloc, il faisait les cents pas quand il vit une infirmière il la héla .

D: excusez-moi est-ce que vous savez si ma partenaire va bien? Sa fait 2h qu'elle est au bloc et on ne ma toujours pas donné de nouvelle..

Infirmière: Il y a eu des complications pendant l'opération, je vais aller voir se qu'il ce passe et je vous prévient mais ne vous inquiétez pas le regardait avec un air séducteur mais Deeks était inquiet et n'en avait rien à faire.

D: très bien merci beaucoup mademoiselle. il lui sourit

Elle partit vers le bloc sous le charme du sourire du beau blond.

15min passe et l'infirmière reviens. Elle va vers Deeks, il se lève et a un regard anxieux.

Infirmière: Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération mais ils on réussit a la garder en vie elle va bientôt sortir du bloc. Elle lui sourit.

D: merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Kensi sorti du bloc, les infirmiers et infirmière l'amène dans sa chambre. Ils sortent. Deeks entre.

D: réveil toi Kensi, il faut que tu te réveil , il faut que je te dise un truc...

Il lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à tout les moments passé avec elle, les engueulades comme les moments de fous rires , il repensa à leur mission sous couverture ou ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple. Il avait adoré cette mission. Il fut sorti de ses pensée par son téléphone -CALLEN- il se leva et décrocha

D:oui Callen vous avez du nouveau?

C:non pas grand chose, Kensi est sorti du bloc? Elle va bien?

D: oui elle vient tout juste de sortir les médecins disent qu'elle va s'en sortir que ce n'est pas très grave, mais elle ne c'est pas encore réveillée.

C; d'acc prévient nous quand elle sera réveillée.

D:pas de problème.

Il raccroche et retourne dans la chambre de sa belle. Il lui prend la main s'assoit et la regardes dormir "elle est tellement belle" pensa Deeks. Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main. il regarde Kensi.

D: hey Fern, il lui fit un énorme sourie.

K: appel moi encore comme sa et je te jure que je te botte le derrière!

D: tu ma l'air bien réveillée dit-donc.

K: oui je vais très bien, je peu sortir aujourd'hui?

D:euh non je ne pense pas tu viens de sortir du bloc.

...: je t'ai manquée ma belle?

K: Patrick! ...

P: et oui ma petite je suis revenu et je compte bien t'emmener avec moi.

D: Ouais c'est ça avant il faudra me passer dessus, tu l'emmènera nul part! Deeks sorti son arme et la pointa sur Patrick il appela les agents de sécurité. Les gars venez j'ai besoin d'aide! Il s'approcha de Patrick et au moment ou il voulu lui faire une clé de bras pour le collé contre le mur Patrick lui donna un coup dans le bras l'arme tomba et alla sous le lit de Kensi. Kensi ésséya de se lever mais elle avait trop mal. Patrick assoma Deeks qui tomba par terre,les 2 agents de sécurité arrivèrent. Ils dégeinèrent leur armes et les pointa sur Patrick ,mais ce dernier empoigna fortement Kensi et lui pointa une arme sur la tempe. Kensi ne bougeait plus.

P:laissez moi partir ou je la tue! vous n'avez pas interet à me suivre.

les angents se dégageairent mais continueairent à le pointer. Deeks étaiet toujours par terre inèrte, Patrick parti et emmena Kensi . Arrivé dehors il la poussa dans sa camionette.

Dans la chambre (pdv Deeks)

D:Ouille ma tête , il c'est passé quoi? Où est Kensi.

Agent1: Monsieur ça-va? votre agent c'est fait enlever...

agent2: on a esseayer de le retenir , mais il a menacé de la tuer..

D: très bien merci. Il prit son téléphone et appela Callen. Callen c'est Deeks, on a un gros soucis...

C: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? je croyais que Kensi allait s'en sortir!

D: Patrick la enlevée.. j'ai esséyé de l'en empêcher mais il m'a assomé.. et les 2 autre agents on rien pu faire.

C: très bien on arrive!

A l'OSP

tout le monde étaient réunit près des burreaux des agents.

C: on a un sérieux problème. Hetty, Patrick a enlevée Kensi Ils n'on rien pu faire la bas.

H: très bien messieurs, allez là-bas et retrouvez mademoiselle Blye.

S&C: oui on y va.

A l'hôpital.

C: bon il nous faut les vidéos de surveillance de l'entrée.

Deeks va chercher les videos de surveillance.

Ils rentrent à l'OSP. Et visionne les vidéos.

S: La! Eric zoom sur la plaque!

E: très bien alors la plaque est 6LIK669 et elle appartient à Patrick Freemntle, je vais esseayer de la localiser. Et elle se trouve Sur un parking près de l'Angeles National Forest.

C: super bon travail merci on y va tout de suite!

Cabane dans L'Angeles National Forest. Kensi est à moitiée inconsciente, elle est assise sur une chaise. La tête pleine de sang, la tête béssée.

P:alors ta voulu me retrouver, me faire la peau? Mais pourtant tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui est le dessus sur toi, je l'ai toujours eu sur toi depuis qiue tu as 16 ans! Tu étais jeune, jolie, tu ùme rendait fou!

k: tu as soucis mec! t'es taré! complètement taré! Ils vont venir me chercher! et tu vas finir ta vie en taule!

P:oooh non je t'aurais violée et tuée avant qu'ilks arrivent!

Kensi vit un point rouge elle comprit que les gars étaient là!

K: la parti est terminé Patrick, tu vas mourir.

Il la frappa d'une tel violence que la chaise tomba et Kensi avec (logique^^) , les gars rentrèrent, ils braquèrent leur armes sur Patrick.

D: la parti est fini laisse la tranquil et éloigne toi d'elle.!

P: non ! je compte bien m'occuper d'elle!

Il sortit une arme et le pointa sur Kensi. Ni une ni deux Deeks tira sur Patrick. Il alla vers Kensi pour l'aider, pendant ce temps Callen et Sam allèrent vers Patrick

Deeks(à Kensi): Tu vas bien? t'as mal quelque part? je vais t'aider. Il la détacha et l'aida à se mettre debout.

K: ça-va je vais bien Deeks t'inquiète pas.

C: bon on vous emmène à l'hôpital.

Direction l'hôpital. Dans la voiture c'est silence, Deeks est entre Kensi et Patrick. Ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Sam et Callen emmènent Patrick pour qu'il se fasse soigner, et Deeks emmène Kensi.

Docteur: alors madmoiselle on voulait nous fosser compagnie, dit-il avec un sourire

K(en rigolant): oui enfin contre mon gré.

D: elle va bientôt pouvoir sortir Docteur?

Docteur: Oui je pense, qu'elle devrai sortir en fin de journée. Il faut encore que l'on fasse des examens pour voir si tout va bien.

K: très bien merci Doc. en regardant Deeks, tu viendra me rechercher?

D: je vais même t'attendre. dit-il avec un sourire.

K: pas la peine tu sais, tu vas t'ennuyer.

D: mais non.

Deeks attendit toute la journée dans le couloir. Il est 19h30 quand le Docteur arrive.

Docteur: Très bien vous pouvez l'aider à ranger ses affaires, elle peu sortir, bonne journée monssieur dit-il avec un sourire.

D: merci à vous aussi, il sourit.

Deeks entra dans la chambre de Kensi.

D: bon je t'emmène directement au travail, ou on va d'abord chez toi?

K: huum on passe chez moi poser mes affaires et on fil au trravail.

D: d'accord et bien allons-y dans ce cas.

Deeks prit le sac de sa partenaire, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'aida à s'asseoire, il monta à bord de la voiture après avoir mis le sac dans le coffre. Ils roulèrent en silence. Une fois arrivée chez Kensi, cette dernière rompit le silence.

K: merci Deeks, merci pour tout.

D:mais de rien c'est normal t'es ma partenaire. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent pour rentrer chez Kensi. Elle déposa ses affaires et regarda Deeks qui la fixai depuis plus de 10 minutes , il était dans ses pensée.

K: euuuh oui Deeks? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?

D(sortit de ses pensée): Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ya?

K: tu me fixe depuis 10 minutes avec un grand sourire.

D(il rougit): Euuh non rien.

K: bon ben alors on y va, dit-elle avec un sourire .

Ils partirent en direction du NCIS. Ils rentrèrent.

K: salut les gars!

C: Kenz! tu nous a manquée! Il la prit dans ses bras se qui rendit Deeks un peu jaloux.

Sam alla prendre Kensi dans ses bras, ils discutèrent tous pendant des heures. Quand Kensi se leva.

K: bon je vais y aller le médecin m'a dit de me reposer.

D: je te raccompagne tu êu pas conduire.

K:merci, salut les gars.

Tous: Salut Kenz'!

Deeks et Kensi partirent, le trajet se fit en silence. Ils étaient sous le porche. Kensi rentra.

K: tu rentre?

D: euh oui

Ils rentrèrent.

D: euh tout à l'heure Kensi...

K:oui?

D: je... voulais te dire un truc , mais je suis trop timide..

K: de toute façon la ta interet à me le dire parce que même avec un bras en moins et 2 cote cassée j'aariverai à te torturer pour que tu crache le morceau!

D(en prennant peur): Ouai okai c'est bon je me lance! Bon, Kensi je ... je t'aime voila je l'ai dis je t'aime Kensi, et ça depuis le premier. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais pouvoir te le dire...

K: tu m'aime? tu m'aime vraiment?

D:oui Kensi je t'aime! Et c'est vraiment sincère! tu es la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimé!

Kensi embrassa Deeks.

K: moi aussi je t'aime Deeks.

Deeks passa la soirée et même la nuit chez sa petite amie. Deux moi après Ils eménagèrent enssembles. Et ils eurent 2 enfant- AnnaLynne Deeks et Eric Deeks-. Ils fib=nirent enfin par se marier.

J'espère que sa vous a plus j'accepte tout genre de commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis des conseilles etc merci bisous :) .


End file.
